In the packaging of consumer products, such as facial tissue dispensers, it is often desirable to bundle or package several packaged products together to form a bundle pack. The bundle pack is often used to provide an assortment of packaged products in one convenient larger package or bundle. One method of making a bundle pack is to place the packaged products in a tray and then shrink wrap or otherwise secure the individual packaged products in the tray.
Frequently the tray's design is mainly concerned with minimizing the tray's footprint or area. This objective saves on the costs to produce the tray, and saves shipping costs for the bundle pack by packing the individual packages into the minimum amount of space possible. Making the tray smaller also reduces the shelf space needed to stock the item at a retailer. While this may be desirable for some packaged products and bundle packs, it can be a problem for packaged products having attractive graphics, for packaged products having fancy designs, or for packaged products having unique shapes.
For “high end” or more expensively packaged products, purchase intent by a consumer is often driven by the attractiveness of the individual package itself and not as much by the product within the attractive package. Often these higher end packaged products are seasonal, collectable, or limited production runs. In such cases, it is important that the consumer can observe a significant portion of the individual packaged product within the bundle pack; especially, if more than one type of design or graphic is placed onto each package within the bundle pack. That way, a consumer can see if the bundle pack contains the assortment of designs they prefer most.
Thus, what is needed is a tray or bundle pack that allows for a significant portion of each individual packaged product within the bundle to be observed. Also what is needed is a tray or bundle pack that minimizes the amount of space utilized by the bundle pack to save on shipping costs and manufacturing costs.